


You Want to Know What My Problem Is?

by theblackrapids



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackrapids/pseuds/theblackrapids
Summary: Jackson's back and Danny has some words for him.





	You Want to Know What My Problem Is?

"You want to know what my problem is Jackson? You really want to know?"  
"Yes! What the hell is wrong with you? I haven't seen you in atleast two years and you won't even look at me!"

Jackson has been yelling at Danny for a half an hour now trying to get him to tell him what's wrong with him. 

"You Jackson! You are my problem! You have always been the source of my problems!"

"Me? Me? I'm the source of your problems? I'm your best friend! I told you to run during the lacrosse game during the full moon! I always tried to protect you!

"Protect me? Protect me!" Danny was almost laughing. "You paralyzed me in a gay club!"

"I didn't mean to do that Matt was controlling me! I had no idea!"

"Yeah but guess what Jackson! I heard Stiles say the Kanima knew who he was that's why he didn't paralyze him in the garage! You knew the guy who you never even talked to before over your best friend! I was at the club because of you! I liked Matt and I knew he liked Allison so you said go to the club and move on! So I did and then you paralyzed me and I was terrified! I couldn't feel anything or move anything." His voice got quieter at the end, like he was reliving it. 

"Danny I didn't mean to hurt you. You're my best friend."

"Jackson I'm your only friend. The other people are your followers because they think if they leave you'll do something." A look of hurt passed Jackson's face, hearing this from Danny hurt more than anyone else. 

"You don't mean that." Jackson looked like he was about to cry. 

"I do. I was your only true friend because I knew you since you were young. And you know what else. I know you died then came back."

"You- you know about that?"

"I do. You never told me anything. I figured everything out by myself and you left me in the dark. About everything. Then you left. You just left for England. You told me three days before you were leaving. Three days, Jackson!" He raised his voice a little bit and Jackson flinched. 

"I had to leave. I was trying to protect you. I couldn't control it, I was going to hurt you. I couldn't hurt you, Danny."

"You could have told me! You could have told me about Derek and Scott and I would have beloved you! I could have helped you!"

"I thought if I left I thought it would keep you safe. I just wanted to keep you safe." He's crying now. 

"You left to keep me safe? Guess what happened after you left? I met Ethan! Yeah, I'm guessing he didn't tell you the part about dating me to get information out of me then kill me!"

"He did what?" 

"Yeah that's right your perfect boyfriend isn't so perfect."

"But he's on Scott's side now, why did he change?"

"You want to take a wild guess? I'll give you a hint. He's standing right in front of you."

"He changed for you?" He looks even more confused and hurt. 

"Yes he changed for me, Jackson. I know it's hard to believe but yes, he cnafed for me."

"If you didn't like us dating you could have told me."

"You didn't tell me till gone were six months into the relationship! I couldn't tell you crap about it! You never told me anything! You never told me about your parents, the supernatural, or Ethan. You knew how we ended and you knew I still had feelings for him. You knew everything about me and you still did it. You don't care about me, Lydia, Ethan or anyone else. You only care about yourself and I hate you for it!" The echoes rang off the walls and the screams of his words rang in Jackson's ears. The worst part of it was that Jackson could smell Danny's chemosignal's and he wasn't lying. He meant every word. 

"You hate me?"

Danny took the breath. 

"Yes." His heart beat went up a bit, he meant it less. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my parents, or the supernatural or Ethan. But I want my bestfriend back. I need him back."

"It's not okay. What you did. But I don't need to hear your heartbeat to tell that you're not lying. I can't forgive you in five minutes for what you did, but I would like to hate you less." 

Jackson, for the first time in a while, had hope. 

Before Jackson could speak again, Danny started taking, "But on one condition," Jackson nodded eagerly. "You have to tell me things. If we're gonna be friends, you gotta tell me things, Jackson." 

"Yes, yes I agree, I will tell you anything you want to know."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Tell me one thing I don't know."

"I'm pretty sure Stiles had a crush on you."

"He had a what now?"

"I mean, coming from someone who questioned a lot of things, asking a gay guy if they think they're attracted to you, then freaking out when you said you'd have sex with him, yeah, not very straight."

They both laughed. Whole heartedly laughed.

"Anything else I should know?" 

"I have something about Ethan."

Danny's heart skipped a beat, "He loved you and I think he'll always love you. Because, like you said, he changed for you. And the way you talked about him, you loved him too."

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes. C'mon Danny I pay a little bit of attention to other things that my mirror." He smirked at the other boy to signal that he was joking. 

"You wanna get some coffee before you go back to London? To Ethan?"

"London and Ethan can wait. I wanna catch up in person and tell you some more things. If you want."

"Yeah, I would love to know a lot more things."

Both boys were smiling, "C'mon let's go. I still got the Porsche."

Jackson sure as hell wasnt going to win a friend of a year award, but they could get started again. It wasn't perfect, and there would be bumps in the road and they would probably have to tell Ethan, Scott, Stiles, and Lydia and the rest of the gang. But, hey, it's Beacon Hills.


End file.
